Things that go Bump in the Night
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine and Vartann have Nick and Calleigh staying at their house...which turns out to be pretty interesting


**yay, new fic! :) Cath/Vartann + Nick/Calleigh**

**Yes Ms Duquesne is borrowed from Miami**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck to being my BETA :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!....enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you _so_ much for letting us stay here." Calleigh smiled as she walked into the house.

"It's no problem, what happened anyways?" Catherine smiled as she helped the blonde move her bags to the spare bedroom.

"A pipe burst and Nick thought he could fix it, of course he made it worst." Calleigh said rolling her eyes. The redhead laughed at the thought of Nick trying to get some handy work done. "Now, we not only do we have to pay to get the pipe fixed but we have to fix the house as well, so we decided on a full renovation." The blonde explained as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Well, stay as long as you like, you are more than welcomed here." Catherine smiled. "Wine?" The blonde nodded and the two went to sit in the living room.

"Sorry to barge in on you and Vartann so soon after your wedding." Catherine smiled.

"Oh, it's okay, we don't mind the company." The redhead grinned. She and Tony had gotten married in a quick, secret ceremony with Grissom and Sara as their only witnesses a few weeks earlier.

"Where is Tony, anyways?" Calleigh asked.

"He left for Los Angeles this morning around five; he was going to play hockey with some buddies." Calleigh looked at her with a weird look. "I know, he plays hockey! I have no idea why or even where he got that."

They both burst laughing and continued sipping at their wine while chatting about work.

* * *

"Catherine, that was delicious." Vartann said as he patted his stomach. He had arrived from his hockey game just in time to join them for dinner.

"Don't give me credit! It was all Calleigh and Nick." The redhead said as she smiled. The southerners had cooked a big barbecued meal. As the Vartanns cleaned the table, Nick went to shower and Calleigh went to make a few phone calls. Catherine washed the dishes as Tony dried them.

"Tonight, do you think we can…" He began as he kissed her temple.

"Tony, we have company, we can't do that." Catherine whispered back.

"They won't know! Our bedroom is upstairs and the guest room is downstairs."

"Tony, no." Catherine said. He was always like that when he came back from playing hockey. He leaned in for a kiss and the redhead backed away.

"Oh, sweetheart, you need to shower." He smelled just like his hockey equipment smelled when she washed it.

"I know, but Stokes got in before I could."

"You could have showered when you got home." Catherine said raising an eyebrow. Tony laughed and stole a kiss from Catherine.

"I'll use the stand up shower in the bedroom, wanna join me?" He asked with a grin.

"Tony." She said giving him a look. He grinned and slapped her ass as he walked past her. She watched him walk out with a smile and then noticed Calleigh leaning into the doorway.

"You two look like you're having fun." Catherine nodded with a smile.

"Calleigh, babe, where are my clothes?" Nick asked walking into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. The two women looked at him. Catherine rose an eyebrow as Calleigh grinned.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Catherine saw the lust shinning in Calleigh's eyes as she looked at her glistening wet boyfriend.

"Down girl." Catherine whispered as Calleigh walked past her. The blonde turned Nick around and pushed him forward.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning." Calleigh giggled walking after Nick. Catherine knew being away from home wouldn't stop Calleigh and Nick from doing the deed. She finished up cleaning in the kitchen and hurried upstairs to her room. Vartann was sitting naked in bed.

"Hey there gorgeous." He smiled as she walked in.

"Did they…" Catherine said pointing downwards. Vartann shook his head. "Thank god." She sighed.

"But we can." He grinned again. Catherine stripped of her jeans and t-shirt and climbed in bed. She lay beside Vartann in her underwear and smiled.

"Wait about an hour, once they are asleep, we can." She whispered wrapping her arms around him.

Night was fully fallen and quiet. Catherine was confident that their house guests were sleeping. She looked at Vartann, who was sleeping soundly. Catherine slowly took off her bra and thong and straddled Vartann's waist. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Well, hi." He grinned looking up at her. She leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She continued on kissing him, gently grinding against him. Minutes later, he gripped her hips and Catherine knew what to do. She positioned herself and lowered herself onto his member. Catherine began rocking her hips against him.

"Oh, God! Catherine." Vartann moaned as he watched her on top of him. The two were moaning loudly and groaning at times.

In the bedroom downstairs, Nick and Calleigh lay wide awake, listening to the moaning and the squeaking bed upstairs. Calleigh was the first to speak.

"Are they…"

"Yep!" Nick replied without letting her finish.

"Should we…"

"Nope." Calleigh nodded in agreement and continued to listen. The squeaking sped up and the moaning got louder.

"We should tell them they have thin walls." Calleigh said looking at Nick. He just shook his head with a wide grin. Minutes later, the two heard Catherine cry out Vartann's name, loud moans and then quiet.

"Think they are done?" Calleigh asked Nick.

"Yep." He replied.

"Wanna show them how it's done?" Calleigh asked with an adventurous grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Nick said rolling over to cover the blonde's naked body with his. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Nick always loved the touch of Calleigh's skin; it was always so warm and incredibly soft. The blonde slid her hands down Nick's washboard abs and ran her nails over them as she brought her hands back to his shoulders. The Texan's body longed for more. He took his lips off Calleigh's and lowered them to her neck, suckling gently, then down to her chest. Nick gently bit the pale skin on Calleigh's chest, leaving small marks on her skin. He continued to lower his lips and wrapped them around the tip of her right breast. Calleigh moaned loudly and arched her back to push more of herself towards Nick. His teeth closed around her hardened nipple, causing Calleigh to moan loudly again. Nick pulled himself off her breast and began giving similar treatment to her left breast, fondling the right one with his hand. Calleigh's fingers tangled into his hair as she moaned. She gently tugged his hair to pull him off and brought his face to hers and they locked lips again. As they kissed passionately, Calleigh ran her hands down Nick's back, down to his tush and gave it a tight squeeze as she dug her nails in the skin. He bucked against her, making her giggle.

"Jesus, Calleigh." He almost growled.

"Fuck me…hard." She whispered into his ear. Nick loved that Calleigh was up front. She was never shy and didn't hold back from telling Nick exactly what she wanted. He used a hand to place the tip of his cock against Calleigh's wet opening. She was already soaked and more than ready for him.

"What do you want?" He asked with a grin.

"Fuck. Me. Hard." She repeated. Nick thrust deep into Calleigh until he was buried to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

"Oh, God! Nicky, you're so big." She moaned loudly as he began to thrust into her. He moaned with her, the two trying to make sure Catherine and Vartann would hear them.

"Nicky! Harder, faster…oooh GOD, Nicky!" She moaned again as he complied. She lowered her hands to his tush again and helped push him as she brought her hips to match his rhythm.

"So close." Nick moaned as he continued pumping in and out of Calleigh.

"Me too Nicky! Just a little harder." Calleigh said as she wrapped her legs around him, using her heels to push him harder. She tilted her pelvis to allow Nick to brush her g-spot with every thrust. Nick began slamming into Calleigh, not caring if he hurt her or not, she wanted it hard, he was going to give it to her. The blonde's lips parted and loud moans escaped her throat. Minutes later, Calleigh cried out Nick's name as her muscles clenched his shaft, her juices coating it. Nick slammed into her a few more times and groaned as their juices mixed. He lowered himself onto Calleigh, the two still breathing heavily. Nick placed gentle kisses to Calleigh's forehead as she ran her hands down his back. When their breathing returned to normal, Nick slid out of Calleigh and rolled off.

"Think we showed them how it's done?" Nick asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Calleigh replied as she ran her fingers in Nick's hair. The Texan pulled her close, spooned her and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the two couples sat at the table in silence as they ate breakfast. Catherine and Tony were very aware of what Calleigh and Nick had done and vice versa. They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee in silence. Finally, Vartann brought his coffee cup to his lips and mumbled:

"Someone had fun last night." Catherine began choking on the coffee she was sipping as Calleigh and Nick looked at each other and grinned.

"We were just trying to show you how it's done." Calleigh sighed with a grin.

"You heard us?" Catherine asked.

"Didn't you hear us?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah but baby, you're really loud." Nick said looking at Calleigh. Catherine was now a deep shade of red and Vartann was laughing. Nick and Calleigh weren't very shy about their private life.

"It's not my fault you're very good at this," Calleigh said, "You really know how to please a woman." She went on knowing Catherine would be embarrassed.

"Okay! Guys! Really, we're eating." Catherine said. Calleigh grinned again. Before anything else could be said Catherine and Vartann's pagers went off.

"Work, great." Catherine sighed. "Why didn't yours go off?" she asked Nick.

"I have the day off, we need to go at the house to check on the repairs." He explained. Catherine nodded and the two got up.

"We'll see you guys for dinner." Catherine said as they walked out. As soon as the front door closed, Calleigh looked at Nick with a wide grin.

"Wanna go have sex in their bed?" He smiled at her.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

**Please review if you liked :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
